Cold Storm
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Ten plus Rose ..... The Doctor and Rose find themselves in the middle of an unexpected snow storm, bringing about even more unexpected consequences. Seven chapters total.
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Cold Storm**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**A/N - 1: **A huge 'thank-you' to Catharticone, who always knows how to make my work look it's best. Without her, this would be nothing.

**A/N - 2:** This story is dedicated to ERYTHRITE, who made writing it feel worthwhile. I hope you find all that you want within.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**.**

She was shivering: Shocked from the cold into bleary awareness as her body awoke, forcing herself to stand on wobbly legs, looking around wildly like a hunted animal. She felt dizzy as strange thoughts mingled themselves within her mind, like visions blurred and whispers hushed. Her body shivered involuntarily as she listened to the door creaking, wind assaulting it from the outside. She watched as snow blew underneath it, not noticing the coat that had covered her falling to the floor. She couldn't remember coming here. Hell, she didn't even know where _here _was.

Rose sifted through the dense fog of her thoughts, trying to recall her last memory before waking up in this piss-off excuse of a shelter in the middle of who-knew-where. Alone. Why was she alone? Did she bring herself here purposely? She knew she hadn't. Couldn't have. Wouldn't have - would she?

Shivering thoroughly, she pulled her jacket closer around herself, realizing she would not have brought herself here with so little clothing as a jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. She wore no boots. Not even a bloody pair of gloves in her pockets.

She looked around, her vision clouded and rather unfocussed, and noticed a window not far from where she stood. It was cracked, and a small chunk of the glass was missing from the upper left corner, letting snow blow through the tiny space with each gust of mightily cold air.

Rose walked toward it, her body shivering more upon reaching the colder air swirling in. As she glanced outwards at the lightened space of the other side, her teeth began chattering as well, joining with her trembling muscles and shaking limbs.

She soon understood the brightness. Everything was covered in snow, and it was falling in true blizzard form as she realized she couldn't see anything but white. Oh, there were different shades of white: there was bright, bright white towards the sky, and there was soft white on the ground, and then of course, the grey-white of snow blowing all around and towards the window, slowly covering her lovely view of, well, white.

She began seeing specks of sparkly, colorful light, and took a deep painful breath, hoping she would not pass out before the knowledge of where she was and how she'd gotten here perhaps came to her.

Rose turned abruptly from the window, her legs shaking to the point of possibly failing to keep her upright, and headed towards the back of the shack. There was a wood stove of some sort in the middle of the wall, and her legs seemed to strengthen in her search for something to burn within it's bowels.

But there was nothing. Nothing to burn as she looked hopefully inside. And even if there had been something, she had no way to ignite it. Discouraged, Rose shuffled herself to a corner and sat down. She soon became distracted though, irritated by a clump of hair sticking to the side of her face. She hadn't really noticed it before, barely moving her head an inch with her shivering stiff posture. But as she sat down, she'd turned her head to see where she was sitting, and that's when she'd felt the tug of it.

Pulling her still too cold hand from her pocket, Rose grasped the hair from her face, sucking in a breath as it pulled slightly at her too cold and too sensitive skin. She absently wondered if perhaps frostbite had set in, and ran her fingers over the skin, feeling the flecks of something coming off with her touch. Bringing her hand in line with her slightly impaired vision, she focused on the brownish bits, realizing rather calmly that it was dried blood. Perhaps frozen, she thought, and wondered at the bubbling urge within her to grin.

Rose began laughing. This whole scenario was ludicrously crude and eerily frightening and totally mad. She had no idea where she was, how she'd arrived, nor how she would survive. And then hysteria began; mingling giggles and tears as she sucked in heaving huge breaths of bitterly cold and painful air between them.

When the door of her temporary abode burst open Rose screamed, suddenly standing, her back curved into the corner as far as she could force it. She screamed again as what looked like the Abominable Snowman pushed towards her, dropping whatever he was carrying loudly to the floor, either shocked by her presence or perhaps frightened by her shrill voice, or both. Regardless, it took another step forward and Rose screamed again, arms raised to protect herself from the intruder.

"Rose?"

She heard its voice and dropped her arms slightly, seeing the snow from the beast's form falling away. Slowly it transformed into a man, and quickly she slid down the walls of her corner, collapsing before his eyes.

**OoO**

They'd found this shelter by happenstance, pushing their way through an assault of pelting sleet hidden within the snow. It had been a sunny eighteen degrees when they'd arrived - warm in comparison to the blustery minus-five it was now. The temperature had dropped as quickly as the wind had appeared, bringing forth thunderous rumbles and darkening clouds as they quickly searched for protection from the elements.

Unceremoniously, they'd pitched forward during their search, blinded by walls of snow blown across their path as they sought out something that would block this planet's natural assault on them. They had been holding hands when Rose had lost her footing, and the Doctor had refused to let go, thus resulting in their tumultuous plummet down a very steep hill.

They'd both slid through hazardous terrain hidden beneath the guise of soft, fluffy snow, holding each other's hand as gravity pulled them down. Only a large Purntipper tree had separated their hold as each rolled down opposite sides of its trunk.

The side upon which the Doctor landed had been full of prickly but barren bushes and stones lining a small creek, allowing him to slow his descent considerably. But Rose's side had lead her through a narrow path of gnarly, broken tree limbs and boulders. By the time he'd reached her, she was unconscious. He actually shook, not from cold, but from trepidation at the damage her frail human body had prossibly endured.

He'd felt along her limbs and called her name softly before removing his coat and carefully wrapping her within it.

Gently picking her up and moving forward, the Doctor looked for any place to protect them both from the inclement weather that seemed to grow harsher with each step. The little wooden shack had been a blessing, though he didn't believe in such things. But he could, he supposed, if it meant Rose would be all right.

He'd again found himself grateful when the door opened by his hand, enabling him to easily take her inside the shelter. Stepping in and kicking the door closed behind him, the Doctor laid Rose gently on the bare hardwood floor.

He allowed himself to glance at their surroundings as he unwrapped Rose from his coat, wiping away bits of snow and ice accumulated in her hair. The one room shack had no furniture and no curtains, and he presumed it had been abandoned for quite some time, judging by the plentiful cobwebs. But there was a pot-bellied stove at the back in the center, and even though there was no wood with which to fill it, he felt that could be easily resolved as soon as he dealt with his first priority, lying in front of him, unresponsive to his cold, light touch.

The Doctor suddenly stood when the door blew open, slamming against the wall behind it and literally shaking the floor beneath his feet as snow blew in on top of them. The storm was growing more intense, though how he couldn't fathom. He'd need to go out and fetch some wood to burn before it became impossibly worse.

Shutting the door soundly and making sure the latch had clasped, he turned back and knelt down. Fingertips grazed gently across Rose's forehead as he tried to distinguish the noises of the storm from the sounds of her breathing.

He'd carried her through the blizzard and seen the blood beneath her hairline, it had been the only part of her visible after wrapping his coat around her. Now leaning above her, he allowed careful fingertips to run over her scalp, hoping with all his might he'd find no fracture. Finding none, he evaluated her torso and limbs once more, making sure he hadn't missed anything in his previous cursory exam. Still finding no broken bones, he wiped his hands over his face in relief, scowling slightly at the sticky wetness he encountered. Blood, he realized, looking at the reddish smears on his fingertips. He'd deal with that later, if at all, because he was not high on his own list of priorities at the moment.

Wiping his face with the sleeve of his pinstriped jacket, he called to Rose once more, his scowl deepening further with her lack of response. Placing the coat over Rose and tucking it around her fragile form, he stood quickly, determined to find wood for the stove and warmth for his companion.

**OoO**


	2. Teeth Chattering Cold

**Cold Storm**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one..._**

_He'd carried her through the blizzard and seen the blood beneath her hairline, it had been the only part of her visible after wrapping his coat around her. Now leaning above her, he allowed careful fingertips to run over her scalp, hoping with all his might he'd find no fracture. Finding none, he evaluated her torso and limbs once more, making sure he hadn't missed anything in his previous cursory exam. Still finding no broken bones, he wiped his hands over his face in relief, scowling slightly at the sticky wetness he encountered. Blood, he realized, looking at the reddish smears on his fingertips. He'd deal with that later, if at all, because he was not high on his own list of priorities at the moment._

_Wiping his face with the sleeve of his pinstriped jacket, he called to Rose once more, his scowl deepening further with her lack of response. Placing the coat over Rose and tucking it around her fragile form, he stood quickly, determined to find wood for the stove and warmth for his companion._

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Teeth Chattering Cold**

**.**

The Doctor returned thirty minutes after his search for wood had begun, finding enough to suitably stoke the stove and warm them both for a good while before he'd have to go outside once again to replenish their fuel supply.

The snow was falling at a rate he would find amazing under any other circumstances, but at the moment, he could only curse the anomaly. He was thoroughly covered from head to toe, and even though his body acclimated more easily to these conditions than most, he found it hard to hold the bundle in his grasp with his bouts of shivering.

As his shaking fingertips turned the handle of the door, he stood still for a moment, sure that he was hearing laughter from the other side. A gust of wind wound up from behind him, helping the door open swiftly and slamming it against the wall for the second time that day. But he didn't balk, quickly stepping inside.

Her scream had him stepping forward then dropping the bundle of wood, startled by her outburst, which resulted in Rose screaming again, raising her arms defensively.

"Rose?" he questioned, seeing the fear in her eyes the moment his met them. She looked at him without recognition before her eyes rolled back and her body seemed to fold in on itself, landing her on the floor before the Doctor could reach her.

**OoO**

The Doctor laid Rose out carefully across the floor, looking her over for any signs of further injury. It had been good that she was conscious, but he hadn't even had time to feel thankful before she'd lost consciousness again.

Seeing that she was no worse at the moment than before, he quickly gathered the wood pieces now strewn in puddles on the floor and hurriedly brought them to the stove, shaking each piece roughly before shoving it within the iron box.

Turning quickly, he soon found his discarded coat on the floor, deciding that as soon as he got the fire going, he'd lay it beside the stove and Rose on top of it. For now though, he needed his sonic screwdriver. He'd use it first to start the fire, then secondly to scan Rose thoroughly for internal injuries.

Pulling the coat beside him as he remained squatting in front of the wood stove, he reached into his pocket, his face instantly blanching at what he felt. Surely his fingers were frostbitten. Surely he was not feeling what he thought ...

Pulling the instrument carefully from its deep recesses, the Doctor watched in abject horror as he withdrew his right hand from the pocket, revealing the sonic, bent and broken within his palm.

The wood! His ignorant actions as he'd dropped the bundle when Rose had screamed - the pieces falling on top of his coat, which had been on the floor, which he should have realized ... No. No. No. This was not happening!

The Doctor slumped with defeat, allowing himself a brief moment of discouragement before suddenly straightening his shoulders and standing. He walked over to Rose and gently lifted her to him, then brought her over by the wood stove and laid her down. He wrapped the coat around her, wanting, no, needing her close. He reached inside the stove and retrieved two small pieces of wood, shaking the moisture away before setting about lighting them the old fashioned way, all the while keeping worried eyes on his too-silent companion.

The Doctor would have been gloating if only Rose were awake, sharing with her his ability to make fire without his trusted sonic screwdriver. Though using the matches he'd found in his unrealistically deep pocket after blowing them dry probably would not incite as much enthusiasm from her as say, rubbing two sticks together. Still, he'd take anything he could get if it meant her eyes would open. Especially her laughter, though he certainly hadn't given her reason to laugh since landing them here on Purglonia.

He made sure she was as comfortable as possible, having to find more wood to burn before the storm worsened, which he knew would happen. The barometric pressure was continuing to drop, something he could actually feel, and much to his dismay, he needed to leave Rose. With only his wet suit jacket slung back on to protect him from the elements, he quickly exited their shelter.

The Doctor returned merely twenty minutes later, all white and shivering, blanketed in snow nearly as much as the landscape had been. Rose was still where he'd left her, unconscious on the floor. Not even his noisy fumblings as he placed some of the wood on top of the stove to dry had roused her.

He sat stoically beside her, a hand brushing imaginary hairs away from her forehead now and then; a few words of comfort spoken softly for her ears. He'd touched her mind with his own, finding scattered areas of gray and wordless whispers, which was normal with someone in her condition. But he'd hoped somehow that he'd get through to her, perhaps bring her back to consciousness by his will alone. But her will would do her bidding and no one else's. So he waited.

**OoO**

After an hour had passed, he stood, placing some branches atop the burning embers inside the wood stove, allowing them to dry more, then burn to keep their little sanctuary warm. He then walked to the broken window pane, inhaling the smell of snow as the storm continued to rage, watching what little he could see of it through the hole in the glass. He didn't need his sense of sight to know its ferocity. He could hear it and more so, he felt its overwhelming oppression.

When Rose moaned, he spun on his heels, returning to her side instantly. He called out to her as he touched her cheek, then held her hand, trying to stimulate her into consciousness.

Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering a bit as they tried to focus. When they did, she was staring at the him.

"Hello there!" the Doctor spoke with enthusiasm. "So nice of you to join me. I've been a bit bored, puttering around here. Not much to do, actually," he finished, feeling a little uncomfortable with her lack of acknowledgement. "So," he started again, "how do you feel?"

Rose looked away from the Time Lord, letting her eyes wander over her surroundings before falling back on him.

"'M all right," she answered softly.

"Really? Because I'm quite sure you should have a headache at least, not to mention a few aches and other pains throughout your body, what with the tumble you took. Mind's probably still a little fuzzy with that, synapses having not fired up all the way just yet." He paused, slowing his rapid words to look at her closely. "Would you like to sit up?"

Rose seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded. She stiffened a little when the Doctor gently placed an arm behind her shoulder and lifted her into a sitting position, but he took no offense, for surely it was painful, being moved like that. She obviously just didn't want to admit it.

"There you are," he said gently, pulling his coat from beneath her and wrapping it around her shoulders. "How's that feel? Any dizziness? Sharp pains you're not telling me about?" he asked, her wrist in his grasp as he took her pulse.

Rose shook her head. His sitting her up had hurt, but her thoughts were not on her pain.

"Pulse is up a bit. But that could be due to many factors, and knowing you, you're being all stoic and stubborn, not about to admit that you're hurting. It's all right though, they don't call me 'Doctor' for nothing," he grinned, winking at her as he began checking her eyes, then the tendons and muscles around her neck.

Suddenly it seemed too much for Rose, and she backed herself away from him, as if his touch were causing her pain. She moved backwards clumsily in her haste, slamming her back into the wall and her head as well, not realizing there was solid wood behind her.

The Doctor looked at her with shock before leaning forward, readying to move closer to her, but Rose held her hand up, stopping him.

"Rose? What's wrong? What's this all about? Did I hurt you?"

"Do, do I know you?" she asked timidly.

The Doctor looked at Rose for a good five seconds, no expression on his face at all as he stared into her eyes. "You don't recognize me?" he asked cautiously, tilting his head.

"Should I?"

**OoO**


	3. Chilly Admissions

**Cold Storm**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter two ..._**

_Suddenly it seemed too much for Rose, and she backed herself away from him, as if his touch were causing her pain. She moved backwards clumsily in her haste, slamming her back into the wall and her head as well, not realizing it was behind her._

_The Doctor looked at her with shock before leaning forward, readying to move closer to her, but Rose held her hand up, stopping him._

_"Rose? What's wrong? What's this all about? Did I hurt you?"_

_"Do, do I know you?" she asked timidly._

_The Doctor looked at Rose for a good five seconds, no expression on his face at all as he stared into her eyes. "You don't recognize me?" he asked cautiously, tilting his head._

_"Should I?"_

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Chilly Admissions **

**.**

"You're bleeding. Let me help you," he spoke gently, his words soft and caring.

Rose lifted her hand to her cheek, still watching the man in front of her. She touched her skin, feeling the warmth of her blood as her fingers smeared through it. Bringing the digits into her line of vision, she looked at them curiously before returning her gaze back to him. "I don't know how I did it. Doesn't really hurt," she said, dropping her eyes back to her fingertips.

"Must've opened that gash on the side of your head when you backed into the wall. It was fairly deep to begin with." He reached a tentative hand towards her, palm up. "Will you let me check it? Make sure it isn't any worse?"

Rose stared at his proffered hand for a moment before nodding her assent. She sensed she should trust him on some level. "Shame I didn't hit my head hard enough to knock my memory back in place, yeah?" she asked nervously as the Doctor moved slowly to her side. His touch was gentle as he pushed her hair away from the wound, his fingers probing the gash.

The Doctor chuckled, his breath washing over her cheek. "Not a good idea, considering it really doesn't work that way. Maybe we should talk about something else, perhaps something that might spark a bit of that hidden memory of yours that doesn't involve injury."

Rose wondered at what they could possibly talk about, wincing when his fingers pushed hard on her sensitive skull. "Nice weather," she said a bit sarcastically.

"A rare Purglonian blizzard."

"Purgatory?"

"Yes, well, seems that way at the moment, doesn't it? Could be worse, though. Always could be worse," he mumbled more to himself than her as he tenderly cleaned the blood from her face, using his damp shirt sleeve cuff.

"Purglonian. As in Purglonia. That's where we are right now," he said, placing her hair gently back behind her ear, then dropping his hands to his lap. "You just opened up the gash a little when you bumped it. Doesn't look too bad - it's already stopped bleeding. Funny thing about head wounds, they bleed like an artery's been nicked. Skin's very thin around the cranium."

Rose ignored his ramblings, her thoughts already focused on what he'd said in the beginning. "Purglonia? Where's that at? Are we in Italy somewhere?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment as he rolled the arm of his shirt up and under his jacket sleeve. Once he completed that task, he gently laid his hand on her arm. "Rose, do you remember where you live?"

"Sure. Powell Estate, back with Mum. I thought you said we knew each other."

"We do."

"So how come you don't know where I live then?"

"I do know, Rose. I'm just seeing how far back your memories go. Nothing to worry about. All right?"

"Yeah. So, did I remember it right?"

"There was no wrong answer. You'll be fine. All right?" he stated while looking straight at her, hiding his abundant worry.

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Do you remember doing any traveling?"

"Well, there was a trip to ..." Her voice faded off as she looked away, her eyes distant for a moment. She blinked a few times then looked back at him. "No, I was still in school then. If I've done any travelin' since then I'm not rememberin' it." She looked closely at the Doctor. "You're sure you an' I know each other?"

He smiled at her warmly. "Oh, I'm very sure," he replied, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Rose, however, was not so easily convinced, and suddenly balked at his familiar touch. She looked down, bending her head forward shyly, forcing his hand to fall away. "Yeah? So how come I don't remember you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will, given time. And we can work on that. But for now, I think we should just make sure you're all right; the rest will come when this storm is over and we can get back to the ... to home. Get you to back to your home."

Rose shivered suddenly, moaning slightly at the pain her involuntary movement caused.

"Rose?"

"'M fine. Just stiff. You know. From bein' so cold."

"You shouldn't be _that_ cold. The wood stove is giving off ample heat. It's ..." he paused, sticking his index finger in his mouth before pulling it out with a 'pop', then lifting it into the air, "twelve, perhaps thirteen degrees in here. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked, his hand lifting toward her forehead.

Rose jerked back, expelling another moan from within her at the movement. "I said I was fine," she answered quickly.

The Doctor held his hands up in a placating gesture. "If I were going to hurt you, wouldn't I have done so by now?"

"Who's to say you haven't? I mean, how do I know you're not the reason for me bein' like I am right now?"

The Doctor looked at her, long and hard. At first his face clearly showed his hurt at hearing her question. In an instant, defensiveness appeared. And then, as quickly as changing channels on the telly, there was guilt.

"It really is my fault."

Rose looked at him, clearly shocked by his admission.

He stood up then, giving her some distance. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't beat you or throw you off a cliff. But I might as well have, bringing you here, not realizing how something so simple and supposedly fun could turn deadly in less than a few hours span. I always seem to do that," he continued, looking everywhere but at her. "Seems I can't do anything without mucking things up. Thing is, Rose," he said, finally meeting her eyes, "I don't want these things to happen, I truly, honestly, don't. But trouble seems to follow us. And I say 'us' liberally, because really, oh yes, when it comes right down to it, trouble is following me. The Oncoming Storm with a blazing trail of human sacrifice in his wake. You're just along for the ride. And the crash. And the burn, and most definitely the fall, as was the case this time."

He'd been pacing the small shack from corner to corner, his speed increasing with his words as they tumbled from his lips. But suddenly the Doctor stood still, and Rose seemed to hold her breath, waiting for what was coming next.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment. "I probably shouldn't have said all that just now. Really, I don't know what's come over me. Could have something to do with this migraine, which ..." He reached to his forehead, then brought his fingers down, smeared with blood. "Yes, I suppose this might have something to do with it. Still, I shouldn't be telling you too much - all that information - your brain probably isn't ready to accept traveling around through time and space what with your last memory being back home with Jackie. Or had I actually mentioned that yet?"

He seemed to be waiting for Rose to answer him, but instead she just stared, her mouth agape. Her expression was a cross between fear and concern, though the concern seemed to be overriding the fear.

"Suppose I haven't told you that part yet, but really, it's inevitable that you'll find out eventually. After all, there's only one way off this planet, and that's in the TARDIS - have I mentioned her yet? No worries. You'll meet her, or remember her, or both, soon enough."

He walked closer to her, first stepping near her side, then turning around, walking away for a moment only to turn back and face her again.

"Rose, you know I never intend for these things to happen. And I never ever want to see any harm come to you. Sometimes I fear you'll despise me one day for all the messes we end up in. That would probably break me, it would. It hurts to even think about the possibility. I care for you very much. Probably too much."

"Are you all right?" Rose asked, slowly dropping the coat draped over her to stand up, perhaps out of concern for him, or perhaps in case she needed to flee, since both scenarios had run through her thoughts.

He looked closely at her then, grinning. "My Rose, ignoring her pain to worry about me. Of course I'm all right. I'm always all right." His eyes closed as his body seemed to turn to jelly, falling to the floor until he lay at her feet, silent and unconscious.

**OoO**


	4. Cold Sniffles and Snuffs

**Cold Storm**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter three ..._**

_He walked closer to her, first stepping near her side, then turning around, walking away for a moment only to turn back and face her again._

_"Rose, you know I never intend for these things to happen. And I never ever want to see any harm come to you. Sometimes I fear you'll despise me one day for all the messes we end up in. That would probably break me, it would. It hurts to even think about the possibility. I care for you very much. Probably too much."_

_"Are you all right?" Rose asked, slowly dropping the coat draped over her to stand herself up, perhaps out of concern for him, or perhaps in case she needed to flee, since both scenarios had run through her thoughts._

_He looked closely at her then, grinning. "My Rose, ignoring her pain to worry about me. Of course I'm all right. I'm always all right." His eyes closed as his body seemed to turn to jelly, falling to the floor until he lay at her feet, silent and unconscious._

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Cold Sniffles and Snuffs**

**.**

Rose gasped as the babbling man suddenly fell to the floor. She bent down, suppressing a moan from the pain that action caused as she reached her hand towards him, only to draw it back quickly. Shaking her head as she silently berated herself, her hand tentatively went to his neck, her fingertips finding his pulse. It was fast. Way faster than it should be, as if it echoed within his veins. Well, that couldn't be good.

She trailed her lingering fingers from his chin to his forehead, running them gently through his thick brown hair, searching out the source of the blood he'd shown her upon his own discovery. It didn't take long to find it; a knot had formed right atop the crown of his head, apparently where he'd collided with something sharp, judging from the small yet apparently deep gash she'd found. Seems she wasn't the only one who'd been banged up.

She stared at him, the 'Doctor' he called himself. He'd been going on like a loon mere moments before, but now in the wake of his silence, she found herself wishing he'd wake up and talk to her some more. With that thought in mind, she began lightly slapping his face, hoping to rouse him.

"Hey, c'mon. No time to be napping," she began, finding her actions initiated no response from him. Giving up on waking him for the moment, she straightened his body out on the floor, trying for comfort, though she doubted he'd be able to tell the difference.

He lay perfectly still, the good little 'patient' as she stared at him, wondering what she was supposed to do next. She looked around then grabbed his coat from the floor, figuring she should at least cover him, adding a little warmth where there was nothing else to offer.

But this man - this 'Doctor' - he really needed to wake up soon. And she so much as told him so.

"Hey you," she began, settling herself on the floor beside him, grunting with the pain her movement caused. "You need to wake up. I don't know what to say to make you come 'round, but if you'd just open your eyes I'm pretty sure you could talk enough for the both of us."

He certainly had been running his mouth a mile a minute before collapsing. She wondered about all those words, now having time to digest them. It was obvious he was blaming himself for their predicament, his guilt gushing from him effortlessly. But from the way he talked, they'd been traveling around together for a while now. Though seriously, that must be some concussion he had, talking about traveling though time. And if it were that bad, would he ever wake up?

Rose pondered her thoughts, clearly worrying about this man and how she could possibly help him. He was a doctor though, not her. And she couldn't even remember what _she _was.

The Doctor grunted a bit, then seemed to force his eyes open. The first thing he was able to see was Rose, her worried face coming into his line of vision.

"Hey," she said softly, sniffling a little as she bent over him.

"Hello," he replied.

"How're you feelin'?"

The Doctor took a moment to assess himself. "Still a bit of a headache. Did I lose consciousness?"

"Yeah. Right in the middle of prattlin' on," she told him as he gingerly sat himself up. "Maybe you should take it easy for a bit, yeah? Your heart was beatin' really fast a little bit ago. That's probably not a good sign."

"Oh?" He placed an index finger to his neck, silently counting the beats he felt beneath it. "Nope, my hearts are just fine. Nice steady rhythm of one-sixty. Perfectly normal for me."

What'd you mean, _'my hearts are fine'_? You really must've banged yourself pretty good. You don't have to be a doctor to know you've only got one heart. Maybe you should lay back down?"

"Nope. I'm special. I've got two. Would you like to hear them?" he offered, holding out his arms as if to embrace her.

She looked at him oddly, mouth open, and shook her head. "Yeah, um, no, thanks. I'll just take your word for it."

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments, realizing his informality had caused her once again to be leery of him. Best to change the subject.

"You're still here," he stated the obvious.

"Well, there really wasn't anywhere to go. B'sides, I wasn't worried about you attackin' me or anythin'. Especially with you lying there, bein' unconscious and all."

"You could've left this place. Gone through that door and never looked back, trying to find something to remember or perhaps someone to recognize you. But that never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm here, right?" She cleared her throat, wincing slightly at the pain that action obviously caused as she sniffled again. "So, how're you feelin' now?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just needed a little bit of time to heal myself. Must've hit the old noggin a bit harder than I'd realized. But all better now," he said, standing up gracefully as his coat fell to the floor.

"Yeah, I don't think you just magically healed," Rose said with a wave of her hand in the air. She stood up as well, moaning slightly at the pain this action brought to her left leg.

"Actually, I did. You, on the other hand, seem to be having some pain that I wasn't aware of earlier. Where are you hurting, Rose?"

"Nowhere. Just a little cramp in my leg. Nothin' to worry about," she answered rather quickly, wiping her nose absently with her sleeve.

"Really. If that's the case, you won't mind straightening your left leg out all the way, will you?"

"What for?" she replied rather defensively.

His eyes showed nothing but concern for her. "Because if something is wrong, I want to help. The last thing I want is for you to be in pain."

"Yeah? What's the first thing?"

"Hmm? What?"

What's the first thing you want, if that's the last?"

"I want to see you warm and healthy back in the TARDIS," he answered simply.

His tone was so honest and his look so sincere, it took Rose a moment to respond. "What's a TARDIS?"

"My ship. It's how you and I travel about."

"Sailboat or yacht?" It was a logical assumption, after all.

"Oh, she's much more fantastic than that," he answered, watching as she strained to get her leg properly straight.

Rose sighed. "See, it's all right," she told him, her voice overly enthusiastic towards her progress.

"Yes, with a considerable bit of pain. And you're still hurting. Go ahead, bend it back again until you're comfortable."

Her mouth opened, ready to refute him, but the look in his eyes told her it wouldn't work. Seemed he could see right through her facade. She bent her leg at an angle and it did indeed feel more comfortable, the tightness easing considerably. Rose looked at him wearily, nodding.

Both Rose and the Doctor were surprised with the sudden sneeze that came from her, then another. She held one hand protectively around her stomach as she brought her other hand up to her face, wiping her nose on her jacket sleeve, wishing for a tissue. A nice, big, roll of toilet paper would be even better. Instead she sniffled a bit, trying to stop the tickling that practically taunted her with the threat of yet another sneeze, an action that very obviously caused pain in her torso.

"All right?" the Doctor finally spoke, observing her every move.

"Yeah," she answered, sniffling a bit more.

He reached for his coat and dipped a hand deep inside, removing a handkerchief from one of the pockets. Rose gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks," Rose stated after blowing her nose.

"Your welcome," he replied quietly. The Doctor knew she would not admit to him that the reflexive action he saw meant either her ribs or stomach, perhaps even her abdomen - or quite possibly _all_ of them - were hurting her. He'd have to gain her trust quickly if any of his suspicions were correct.

**OoO**


	5. Icy Shivers

**Cold Storm**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter four ..._**

_Both Rose and the Doctor were surprised with the sudden sneeze that came from her, then another. She held one hand protectively around her stomach as she brought her other hand up to her face, wiping her nose on her jacket sleeve, wishing for a tissue. A nice, big, roll of toilet paper would be even better. Instead she sniffled a bit, trying to stop the tickling that practically taunted her with the threat of yet another sneeze, an action that very obviously caused pain in her torso._

_"All right?" the Doctor finally spoke, observing her every move._

_"Yeah," she answered, sniffling a bit more._

_He reached for his coat and dipped a hand deep inside, removing a handkerchief from one of the pockets. Rose gratefully accepted it._

_"Thanks," Rose stated after blowing her nose._

_"Your welcome," he replied quietly. The Doctor knew she would not admit to him that the reflexive action he saw meant either her ribs or stomach, perhaps even her abdomen - or quite possibly all of them - were hurting her. He'd have to gain her trust quickly if any of his suspicions were correct._

**_._**

**Chapter Five:**

**Icy Shivers**

**.**

The Doctor moved to the wood stove, keeping a discreet eye on Rose as he stoked the fire. "There we go. We can at least be warm while we're here, waiting the storm out." He plopped down easily to the floor then looked up at Rose expectantly. "Might as well get comfortable" he said, listening to the howling wind outside. "The storm won't be over any time soon."

She stared at him for a moment, then dropped her gaze. "Yeah."

Rose moved to sit down, trying to find a way to maneuver herself without the Doctor seeing the obvious pain it caused. She bent forward, grimaced a little, then thought better of that move. She glanced back at the wall, thinking perhaps she could slide down it ...

"Rose?"

"What? I'm fine," she answered too quickly.

"Rose, come on," the Doctor began as he stood. "Let me help you." He held his hand out to her, and slowly she took it, making him smile. He hoped she was starting to remember her trust in him, and was not just in too much pain to care.

Helping her down, he immediately wrapped his coat around her. Her skin was cool to the touch, something he didn't like at all. He needed her confident in him, because he had a nagging suspicion that there was more than just her leg bothering her. But the appendage was a start ...

"Rose, I need to have a look, see what's wrong with your leg. Is that all right?"

"It's just a cramp, yeah? I was able to get up just fine before. Probably just strained it a little."

"Why not let me check it? That way we can both be sure. I won't harm you, I just want to help, all right?"

She looked at him, her hand rubbing absently across her stomach. The Doctor caught the movement, and worried a bit more, but he did not voice his concern. He let her see the sincerity in his eyes instead.

"All right." She took a deep breath.

"Good. Stretch your legs out in front of you," he began, pulling the coat away from her limbs as he spoke, then helping her extend her left leg and seeing fully her obvious distress. "Now tell me exactly where it hurts," he said as his hand gently rested on her shoe.

"Here," Rose said as she touched her thigh, "an' just above it," she clarified.

The Doctor raised his hand above her knee then brought it down on her thigh, palpating the muscle through her jeans as his fingers inched upward. "Yes, the muscle's tightening with my touch," he commented.

"Yeah, I can tell," she replied tersely.

The Doctor nodded, but did not stop his explorations. When he reached the juncture where thigh met torso, Rose yelped, startled by the sharp pain his touch inadvertently caused.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rose breathed in and out deeply a few times. "It's all right," she said, leaning back, her arms back and outstretched to support her.

He pushed two fingers down on the juncture and felt the rigidity at the same time Rose hissed, her head falling back.

"Sorry," he repeated.

Her head raised back up, and her quickened breath slowed down. She nodded at him.

"Looks like you've possibly torn a ligament, your Abductor longus, to be precise. If it is torn, it's very slight, and I realize it's very painful, but I could treat it using a Freubroitan massage I learned a while back. Stimulates the blood flow which'll help the healing process quicken up a bit. Might feel a little rough at first, but I really think it would be the best course of action at the moment. Once we get back to the TARDIS I can use a muscle regenerator and it'll be good as new, but for now-"

"Yeah, just do it," she said with a hint of exasperation.

The Doctor looked at Rose carefully, making sure to see the consent in her eyes. She nodded, and he nodded back.

"I'll need you to lie back for this. I need the muscles and ligaments fully extended," he told her as he helped her ease down, her back on the floor. Suddenly Rose shivered with a such ferocity that the Doctor looking worriedly at her, a hand on her arm as he called her name.

"'M all right, it's just the floor's really cold," she told him quickly.

He watched her closely for a moment, then finally nodded, accepting her explanation. He moved to sit beside her, his hip at her knee. "I'm going to begin massaging the thigh muscles," he told her so she wouldn't be surprised or perhaps frightened by his intimate touch. "I'll start here," he tapped her thigh, just above the knee, "and I'll continue up until I reach here." He tapped the juncture where thigh met torso. "All right?"

"Yeah, suppose so." She took another deep breath, her eyes closing as she lay her head back. Her body shook again, shivering.

"Rose? You still with me?"

She opened her eyes. "Yep. Still here."

The Doctor began kneading her lower thigh muscles with firm fingers, and Rose seemed relaxed until his hands moved higher and his thumbs began rubbing deep circles into her muscle.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked sharply, raising her head as she looked back and forth from his face to his hands.

"Trying to increase the blood flow to the ligament. Increased circulation should help fill the tissues with fluid and cushion, if you will, the ligament better for movement."

"Oh," she answered, because she really could think of nothing else to say.

The Doctor again began slowly massaging her tightening muscles through her jeans, moving his way up slowly. Rose laid her head back down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Relax," he said soothingly, feeling the muscles tense at his touch. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I only want to help you feel better. That's it," he praised, feeling her leg muscles loosen with his words.

When his fingers began massaging near her hip bone, Rose moaned slightly - obviously in pain - but the noise did not stop him. He could feel the ligament tightening, and immediately set forth massaging the area with slow, firm pulls and squeezes. His adept touch soon offered her relief from her earlier agony as he continued to work the muscles of her thigh.

The Doctor finished his ministrations by massaging down the length of her leg until he was at her ankle. It was then that he released his hold on her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Rose responded, sitting herself up quickly as she shivered again from the change in position. She began pulling the coat closer around her, but the Doctor placed a hand on hers, stopping the action.

"Rose?" the Doctor began, waiting until her eyes met his before continuing. "I want you to be honest with me. If there's anywhere else that you're hurting, you need to let me know. Once this storm has passed we'll be making our way back, and I can't have you pushing yourself, perhaps even compounding an injury or worse. So," he looked pointedly at her. "Where else do you hurt?"

She stared at him hard for a moment, seeming to ponder whether she would tell him anything. He was a stranger to her, after all. Yet there was a feeling of familiarity with his gentle expressions, and he had been trying to help her up till now with absolutely no funny business involved. She knew she wanted to trust him, yet not knowing him continued to make her wary. Finally, she made her decision.

"My side hurts a little," she began, lifting a hand to the lower left side of her rib cage. "I figure I must've banged my ribs, but it doesn't feel like anythin's broken in there."

The Doctor's worried expression was clear, but there was something else to be seen in his eyes - perhaps relief that Rose had trusted him enough to admit what she just had.

**OoO**


	6. Shiver Me Dreams

**Cold Storm**

**_Previously, in chapter five..._**

_"Rose?" the Doctor began, waiting until her eyes met his before continuing. "I want you to be honest with me. If there's anywhere else that you're hurting, you need to let me know. Once this storm has passed we'll be making our way back, and I can't have you pushing yourself, perhaps even compounding an injury or worse. So," he looked pointedly at her. "Where else do you hurt?"_

_She stared at him hard for a moment, seeming to ponder whether she would tell him anything. He was a stranger to her, after all. Yet there was a feeling of familiarity with his gentle expressions, and he had been trying to help her up till now with absolutely no funny business involved. She knew she wanted to trust him, yet not knowing him continued to make her wary. Finally, she made her decision._

_"My side hurts a little," she began, lifting a hand to the lower left side of her rib cage. "I figure I must've banged my ribs, but it doesn't feel like anythin's broken in there."_

_The Doctor's worried expression was clear, but there was something else to be seen in his eyes - perhaps relief that Rose had trusted him enough to admit what she just had._

**Chapter Six**

**Shiver-Me Dreams**

"I'll need to feel around the area, make sure there's not a break that you can't feel hiding in there. Is that all right?"

Rose nodded, letting the coat drop from her shoulders. "Am I gonna have to lie down again?" she asked a bit timidly.

The Doctor smiled. "No, that won't be necessary," he answered, scooting himself beside her. He looked at her one more time. "All right?"

With Rose's nod, the Doctor touched gentle fingertips to her rib cage back to front, feeling about the area on both sides. Though he felt no breakage, he knew that sometimes pain radiated far from its origin, especially where several injuries had been incurred. There were no cracks in the bones that his digits skimmed across, though there could still be a hairline fracture that he simply couldn't feel. There would be no fast pace when they left this shelter, just to be on the safe side.

He began feeling around her stomach, his head above hers with eyes closed, concentrating on his task. When he felt the slight rigidity in close proximity to her spleen, his eyes opened wide with concern, but he said nothing to alarm his companion. He lifted her shirt slightly, seeing a bit of bruising around the area, though it didn't look terribly deep. Regardless, his worry grew.

When he was finally done, he placed a hand on her cheek, encouraging Rose to look up at him. "You look tired. I think rest will help you feel better. Think you could manage a little kip?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. It was obvious that she was exhausted. Lying down on her side carefully, it didn't take long before her body relaxed, sleep coming easily.

The Doctor continued to watch her, remembering earlier when he saw Rose rubbing her hand absently across her lower abdomen. He sincerely hoped she wasn't bleeding internally, because here and now, he had no way to help her.

**OoO**

The Doctor looked outside through the crack in the window, his gaze roaming from the snow now lightly falling to his companion, sleeping silently on the floor near the wood stove. She'd slept fairly soundly, undisturbed when he'd gone outside and gathered snow in the small pail he'd found behind the stove, no doubt used to hold kindling. He'd cleaned it out and filled it with snow, bringing it in to melt for Rose and himself to drink. When they left this place, the last thing he wanted was Rose dehydrated amongst everything else that quite possibly ailed her. She was still sleeping fairly soundly as he'd stoked the wood stove, prompting him to check on her and verify that she was indeed only sleeping.

It looked like the storm was finally letting up, which was more than good news as far as he was concerned. The sooner he got Rose back to the TARDIS, the sooner this hellish event would be nothing more than a bitter memory.

The scream he heard rending the quiet had him turning around and running to Rose. Another scream tore from her as he dropped to his knees just as Rose sat up, her breathing ragged and harsh as her eyes looked at demons only she could see.

"Rose!" said the Doctor repeatedly, cradling her form within his strong arms as she shook, still in the throes of her nightmare. He hugged her tightly. "Rose, it's time to wake up now. It's all right. Come on now, it's only a dream," he spoke soothingly though a little loudly, trying to get through to her.

His cool hands rubbed up and down her back in comforting motions beneath his coat, forcing the material of her shirt to rise with his movements. The Doctor frowned, noting the coolness of her skin. She shook suddenly once more, and he leaned back, watching as her eyes began blinking rapidly.

"That's a girl, come on now, it was just a nightmare. It's all right, nothing but a bad dream," he said softly, talking until Rose's eyes finally focused on his.

She stared at him for only a moment before hugging him closely, relief allowing the tenseness to pour from her body like water from a spigot. "They were after me," she began, her breathing still labored though she continued to speak. "Steel lookin' men; walkin' like soldiers, all silver and emotionless. They, they wanted me." She sagged heavily into the Doctor's embrace.

He was rather surprised by her actions as Rose leaned on him almost instantly. But somehow it gave him hope, thinking perhaps that subconsciously, she knew he was there for her. He didn't want to think it was because he was the only other body in the cabin.

**OoO**

They say dreams are portals to the subconscious, and hers were opening doors to some of her worst fears. He could help her, perhaps block the nightmares, but doing so would halt any progress her mind was allowing through memories. So he held her as she slept. He would comfort her and let the memories return, come what may.

The Doctor was so lost in his concerns of Rose's dream that he was a bit shocked to discover that Rose's muscles were twitching here and there, obviously in the throes of another nightmare. This time however, when he called to her, she awoke almost instantly.

Rose looked up at him then, meeting his eyes as a small sob escaped her.

After a few moments of small conversation and the Doctor's hands holding her in a comfortable fashion, Rose calmed down. The Doctor asked if perhaps she could fall back to sleep, but she shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back, looking at him.

"I don't think I want to go back to sleep. Kinda would rather stay up and make sure I don't have any more of those wicked dreams."

The Doctor nodded.

"So where exactly are we, anyway? Italy? Maybe Spain? You never did explain that to me," Rose began, sitting up fully and extracting herself from the Doctor's arms.

"Nope. We're on the planet Purglonia."

"The, the what? Don't be stupid."

"Oh, I'm far from stupid. If you had your memories that question would never have left your mouth," he replied with a hint of indignation.

Rose simply nodded, raising an eyebrow at his cockiness.

"Are we, um, you know, together?" she asked after a few moments, waving a hand between them.

"Oh, ah, no. Not," he mimicked her hand movement, "like that. But I do know you very well."

"How's that?"

"Well, I know you adore chocolate. You're kind to strangers and willing to help anyone. And there's a diamond shaped mole on the upper right quadrant of your derriere. Couldn't know that unless I really knew you, am I right or am I right? We've been traveling together for a while now."

"Yeah? So how'd you know about the mole unless we've been ... intimate?"

"You had a small cut just above it not too long ago. Saw it when I dressed the wound."

"Oh. Shame, that," she replied with a grin.

The Doctor recognized her questions as the feeble attempts they were, trying to stay awake rather than going back to sleep. And he was more than ready to change the subject. He offered her some of the warm water, pleased when she drank it.

"You really need to rest. The storm is letting up and by early tomorrow, I think we should try heading back. All right? Come on," he began, leaning back against the wall behind them and holding out his arms to her. "Sleep while you can. I'll be right here."

Rose sighed deeply and nodded her head, scooting close to him then leaning in and closing her eyes. The Doctor wrapped his arms loosely around her and rested his chin on her forehead, closing his eyes as well.

**OoO**


	7. The Cold Road Home

**Cold Storm**

**_Previously in chapter six..._**

_The Doctor recognized her questions as the feeble attempts they were, trying to stay awake rather than going back to sleep. And he was more than ready to change the subject. He offered her some of the warm water, pleased when she drank it._

_"You really need to rest. The storm is letting up and by early tomorrow, I think we should try heading back. All right? Come on," he began, leaning back against the wall behind them and holding out his arms to her. "Sleep while you can. I'll be right here."_

_Rose sighed deeply and nodded her head, scooting close to him then leaning in and closing her eyes. The Doctor wrapped his arms loosely around her and rested his chin on her forehead, closing his eyes as well._

**Chapter Seven**

**The Cold Road Home**

As daylight broke through the early dawn hours, the sun began shining in through the window, almost enveloping the Time Lord and his companion as they both began awakening.

"Wow, it's really bright," Rose commented, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Sun and snow," the Doctor stated, standing when Rose leaned back and stretched, grunting slightly. "Brightens everything up quite a bit. And it's a good sign! We can head back to the ship and get you taken care of properly. Get all warmed up then perhaps we can have a good, filling meal and a big steaming cup of hot chocolate. What do you think?"

"'M not really hungry. But gettin' warm? Don't think I can say no to that," she replied with a grin, not seeing the worry that shadowed the Doctor's features.

"I don't see how you can say 'no' to the hot chocolate," the Doctor quipped, reaching a hand down to Rose and helping her stand up. "All right?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah," she replied quickly.

The Doctor grabbed his coat from the floor while Rose zipped her jacket up to her neck.

"Here, put this on," he said, holding the coat open for her.

"No, I'll be all right. You need it."

"Not really. Time Lord physiology. I can adjust my body temperature to acclimate to my surroundings. You, on the other hand, being human, don't have that capability." He saw her look of concern; perhaps it was skepticism. "Really. Remember when I went out for firewood? Covered in snow when I returned, but the coat had been wrapped around you, and I was fine. So come on, put it on."

Rose reluctantly put her arms within the coat and stood still as the Doctor wrapped it around her, tucking her within the garment.

"All right?" he asked yet again. She nodded, and the Doctor led her to the door. "Time for us to go home," he said to himself as much as her, then opened the door.

If Rose thought it was bright when she woke up, she soon realized that nothing compared to the stark whiteness of the snow-covered scenery in front of her. She raised her right hand to her face, blocking some of the offensive light with her hand. Within moments the Doctor grabbed hold of her left hand, and they began walking, the snow crunching beneath their feet. That and the sound of water dripping from the trees, and the occasional plop of snow falling from the branches, seemed to set up a rhythm to their steps as they trudged forward.

Both the Doctor and Rose walked in silence, keeping a steady pace forward as the Time Lord seemed to know in which direction to take them. Rose didn't miss the occasional glances of concern he gave her as they continued on purposefully.

**OoO**

They'd been walking for a couple of hours when Rose suddenly slipped, or so the Doctor thought. It didn't take long to realize she hadn't lost her footing, but had become drained enough to falter. She'd obviously grown tired, and even without her memories, she still had that stubborn Tyler will that forced her to continue on rather than admit any weakness.

He'd ended up telling her that _he_ needed a break, knowing she wouldn't fuss if it were for him and not her. They sat on a rock facing for a while, Rose coming out of the Doctor's coat as the sun offered warmth to them and their surroundings. And mud, she realized, noting her trainers were covered in muck as the snow melted quickly around them.

"We'll be back in the ship soon," the Doctor began. "I bet you're hungry, I know I am," he said as he looked around at the glistening scenery.

"I suppose," Rose answered, then giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, curious about her sudden amusement.

"I was just thinkin', you know, that we'd get back to the ship and you'd be running round like a monkey, lookin' for bananas."

"You're remembering," he stated, a grin growing widely across his face. Her gaze left her shoes and met his, a grin growing on her features as well.

"I am? Yeah," she nodded. "S'pose I am."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, reaching over and hugging Rose tightly. Too tightly, apparently ...

"Ow!" she hissed, and the Doctor released her quickly, suddenly mortified.

"Rose?"

"'M all right. Just got a little tight around my ribs. Come on," she said, standing."I want to get back home. To the TARDIS." She held out her hand to him, and he grabbed hold of it, standing up beside her.

As they began walking again, the Doctor placed his arm around her shoulder, realizing how much he'd missed their closeness, even though the span of time without it had been brief. He squeezed her to him affectionately, feeling grateful to have his Rose by his side.

**OoO**

The walk back went by quickly enough, even though he kept their forward momentum at a slower-than-normal pace. The Doctor chatted about many of their adventures as they made their journey, easily prompting more of her memories to return.

They made it to the TARDIS within another hour and a half, and the Doctor immediately ushered Rose toward the Infirmary. By the time she'd gotten settled upon the couch, her eyes were already drooping, exhausted from their hike and the injuries she tried hard to keep him from worrying about.

The more they had walked, the more they talked, and the more her memories seemed to awaken, gushing forth as if turning on a fountain. At least he'd felt some relief with their return. But, there were still other serious issues to deal with, all concerning one fragile human body and the injuries it had incurred.

Having Rose lie back comfortably on the couch, the Doctor realized she was sleeping only mere seconds afterwards. And that was fine; he could tend to her wounds while she rested recuperatively. Which is exactly what he did, her soft snores a welcome sound to his ears.

Her injuries were not as bad as he'd originally anticipated, though he realized he had a tendency to fear the worst when it came to his companions. Especially Rose, he decided, as he sat there watching her sleep. He would have to be more careful with her. And perhaps, hopefully, she might allow it.

**OoO**

Rose opened her eyes and looked around, seeing the stark whiteness of the Infirmary and recognizing it almost immediately, grateful it wasn't as blinding as the sun and snow she remembered. When the Doctor's face came into her line of vision, she didn't look worried or confused, simply smiling instead.

"Hello there," he said, his tone warm and welcoming to her. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," she answered quickly, bringing forth a chuckle from the Time Lord.

"Excellent. How about the rest of you, other than your finally awakened hunger?" he asked, then watched as Rose closed her eyes, obviously assessing herself.

"Feel good, actually," she told him, a hand absently rubbing over her stomach. "Nothin's achin' anymore."

"You had a few bruised ribs and a bruised spleen. Bruises all around actually. Enough to play 'connect-the-dots', dot to dot to dot to dot. Which I was tempted to do, by the way, but I didn't. You also had a slight concussion and slightly torn ligament, which really, we already knew about, but I thought I should mention them since I am sort of making a list here. But nothing too serious, and nothing that hasn't been taken care of now."

"Thanks," Rose said almost shyly. It was at that time that her stomach grumbled a loud protest, much to her dismay.

The Doctor simply laughed. "Come on," he said, urging her to sit up, then stand. "I think a trip to the kitchen's in order."

**OoO**

"You hardly eat properly to begin with. This'll help get your system in balance," the Doctor said, handing her a glass of what looked to be a murky, brown, thick liquid.

Rose peered into the glass, then looked back at the Doctor. "I don't think I want to even try that," she stated, placing the glass in the middle of the table. Not only did it look unappealing, but the smell was rather off as well. Besides that, they'd already eaten a fairly large meal, and her stomach was full.

The Time Lord picked up the glass and took a large sip from it, seemingly swirling it around his mouth before swallowing. "It tastes great," he offered.

"Good. You drink it then," she said rather quickly. Rose stood then, walking over to the counter and reaching in a cupboard, retrieving her favorite mug. "Think I'll just settle for some tea."

In no time, she'd made herself a cup, as well as one for the Doctor. Setting the mugs on the table, she sat across from him, noticing him looking at her, thoroughly pleased.

She waited a few moments, but when he continued staring, she found she couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

"Your memory seems to have returned completely. Right down to your favorite mug."

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled back at him. "Yeah. I suppose it has," she said happily.

"You suppose?" he asked quickly.

"I think so. I mean, I think I remember everything now, though I suppose I can't be too sure, 'cause if I wasn't rememberin' somethin', how would I know?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, studying her as he seemed to ponder her reasonable question. "Hmmm. I don't know." he answered, looking very puzzled.

Rose laughed out loud, but quickly her look turned serious. "One thing I never want to forget is every single moment of the time I've spent with you, though." she said sincerely.

The Doctor stood and grinned, reaching his arms toward her. She practically leapt out of her chair and into his hold, hugging him tightly.

"Neither do I, Rose." He bent to press a kiss over her crown. "Neither do I."

**The End.**

**OoO**


End file.
